


summer

by astral_kiss



Series: love in lockdown [2]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Beaches, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Feelings, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Lighthouses, London, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_kiss/pseuds/astral_kiss
Summary: spring has transformed into summer and the lockdown is coming to end. Dana and Stella have both booked time off for the summer and plan to spend it with each other.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: love in lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119038
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. pink sky and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look at Stella and Dana's day now they're on leave and England is slowly returning to some normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this was longer than originally planned but I was having so much fun and I couldn't stop writing. I'm excited and nervous to share this journey but I'm slowly getting over my confidence issues.
> 
> thank you as always to immy for being so supportive and encouraging me to carry this on. you've helped me massively and I really hope you enjoy this <3

_June 23rd 2020._

_London, England._

_“Breaking news: Britain’s national lockdown will be eased fully on 4th July,”_ the news reporter’s voice was background noise as Dana hung her washing out to dry. Spring had come and gone; summer was fast approaching. It was a mild day and she planned to do absolutely nothing all day. She would curl up on her sun lounger with a book and relax.

Stella, on the other hand, was up to her eyeballs in paperwork for a case review that she had been handed last minute. She was officially on leave, yet, she was going into the office a few hours a day to help the few officers who also had been assigned to the review. Now that only a small volume of people was allowed in the office, sanitation and face masks required, made the review a tad easier. During the full lockdown, the review office had been closed and only open to one person if they needed anything for a review (Stella had been the only one with access at the time).

At first, the case review should have been a simple corruption case but Stella and her team noticed that there was a large amount of paperwork missing for the more recent files. Hours of searching and the paperwork was discovered on a hard drive. The case would go to court but Stella wasn’t needed. She congratulated her team, spoke to her superior and then headed home. The journey home was a little busier than usual now more people were returning to work. She parked and locked her car, leaning on the door, watching a child and her mother petting a fluffy black cat. The child laughed when the cat started rolling around on the pavement and Stella felt herself smiling.

She closed the front door and dropped her keys onto the side table. She walked through into the kitchen and placed her satchel on the kitchen table. She kicked off her heels and padded to the French doors, pushing them open to let the cool air in. It had been warm all day and the house felt stuffy. Stella was pouring a glass of wine when there was a knock at the door. She corked the bottle and walked to the door.

“Stella, if you don’t open up, I’m leaving with the food and you’ll starve,” Dana said as Stella unlocked the door.

“I’m fucking famished,” Stella replied as she moved aside to let Dana in. An advantage of the slow easing of lockdown is Stella and Dana could finally see each other in person without having to social distance. They were in each other’s ‘support bubbles.’

They settled in the garden with their dinner. The sun slowly setting and it shone on Stella's hair, creating a halo effect. They conversed about random things, mainly about things they wanted to do when the lockdown is dropped completely.

“There’s one thing I want to do when we’re free,” Stella said after finishing her glass of wine.

“What is it?” Dana asked, watching the sun glow behind Stella’s slim frame.

“A trip to the beach. There’s an isolated beach about 50 minutes from here and it’s beautiful. It’s in a small town and free from tourists. My father lived in the town before he met my mother and I try to visit it in the summer every year.” Stella commented openly which made Dana’s heart flutter.

“That sounds so peaceful and a tradition is good. I know it isn’t easy when you’ve lost someone and you try to do things in their memory. He knows you’re doing your best and he would be so proud of everything you’ve achieved,” Dana said quietly as she leant over the small table and grabbed Stella’s hand gently. She interlaced their fingers and traced a pattern into Stella’s soft skin with her thumb.

Stella smiled at Dana and they remained silent, just basking in the sunlight and enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, the plates were cleared and they’d polished off a bottle of wine. They had moved to the outdoor sofa and Dana was curled into Stella’s side. It was a bit chiller than before and there was a blanket draped over Dana’s legs. The sky was a vivid pink now and the sound of the noisy city was rather soothing. Stella was running her fingers through Dana’s fiery hair and the sensation was making Dana relax even further.

“I have a confession,” Dana whispered into the crook of Stella’s neck. Stella pressed a light kiss to the crown of Dana’s head as a sign of encouragement.

“I wanted to kiss you at dinner but I got nervous,” it came out quieter than she expected but she sensed that Stella heard it as Stella’s fingers slipped from her hair and her body shifted away slightly. Dana felt panic bubbling in the pit of her stomach but it quickly dissipated when Stella’s fingers lifted her chin so they could look into each other’s eyes.

“You don’t need to be nervous around me, you know how I feel,” Stella said as she flicked her gaze to Dana’s plump lips. Dana smiled as she leaned in and their lips met softly. Their lips fitted together perfectly and it was addicting, better than any drug. They broke apart and Dana snuggled back into Stella’s side. They stayed like that for another hour before heading inside as the breeze had picked up and the night was drawing in. The stars shone as they stood on Stella’s front doorstep.

“Goodnight Stella,” Dana said before pressing a kiss to Stella’s cheek.

“Goodnight Dana,” Stella replied with a small smile on her face. She stayed on the step even after Dana had made it into her house, just watching the stars twinkle and the crescent moon shine brightly onto the London skyline.


	2. heatwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a heatwave has struck the UK so Stella and Dana have a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting two days in a row because this is the most productive I've been and I wanted to get this done before I start my uni assignment :)

“Why is it so warm in here?” Stella asked as she closed Dana’s front door.

“It isn’t warm. It’s boiling. It’s much cooler outside than it is in here,” Dana said as she poured two glasses of chilled water.

“Is this what normal people discuss? The weather?” Stella replied sarcastically as she walked through into the kitchen and Dana snorted.

“I think we can come to the conclusion that we aren’t normal, which isn’t necessarily a negative thing.”

They settled in the garden, on a large picnic blanket under the old oak tree where it was shady. Their cool glasses rested awkwardly in the grass and Stella was laying flat out on the blanket while Dana sat up against the tree, attempting to read a book. She was too distracted by Stella to concentrate on her page.

Stella was wearing a low-cut white t-shirt with a black sports bra on underneath and cotton shorts on her legs. It was odd because Dana had never seen Stella dress this casually before and she couldn’t stop herself from sneaking glances at Stella.

“Are you going to turn that page or are you going to continue glancing at me?” Stella commented, her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face. A blush dusted Dana’s cheeks and she turned her attention back to her book.

“I’m sorry. you look so casual and content, which is a new side to you that I’m discovering and I’m happy.” Dana revealed with a shy smile on her face and she felt Stella shift closer to her. The top of Stella’s head was resting against the side of Dana’s thigh. Her hair tickled the exposed skin and Dana giggled.

“Have I just discovered that you’re ticklish?” Stella asked and Dana bites her lip. Dana could feel Stella looking up at her and she pushed the book up to hide her face. a rustling sound caught Dana’s attention and then the gentle touch of Stella’s fingers brushing her sides sent her into another fit of giggles. Stella tickled Dana’s sides with a bit more pressure and Dana dropped the book. Stella had her pinned to the tree, the bark dug into her back but the pain was worth it.

“Stop!” Dana squealed and Stella stopped. Instead of laying back down, Stella straddled Dana’s thighs and pressed a kiss to each of Dana’s collarbones. These open gestures of affection proved to Dana that Stella trusted her and felt comfortable enough to express her feelings. The pages of the book were bending but all Dana could focus on was Stella sitting on her lap. Her hands rested lightly on Stella’s waist while Stella’s arms were flung around her neck. The heat was making their skin slick but neither of them wanted to pull apart.

“I’m hungry and weirdly craving a barbecue,” Dana mumbled and Stella laughed before leaning back and resting her weight on Dana’s thighs.

“We don’t have anything to barbecue with or on, unless you have a barbecue hidden in your house somewhere,” Stella stated and Dana smirked.

“I do have a barbecue; I have one of the disposable grills in the cupboard under the stairs leftover from the street party,” Dana replied smugly and Stella rolled her eyes.

“that’s one problem solved but we need food to grill. I still haven’t been grocery shopping so I have nothing to offer apart from wine, whiskey and tequila.” Stella offered as she sat back on the blanket and Dana bookmarked her page.

“I do have another solution to our predicament,” Dana paused and Stella looked at her curiously. “You remember Alberto?”

“The tall Italian with the restaurant and food truck?” Stella asked and Dana nodded in response.

“Mhm, well he owes me a favour and I could use that favour now. His restaurant is open for takeaway and deliveries for a few hours around lunchtime each day. Should I give him a call?” Dana raised her eyebrow when Stella just nodded without forming a proper response.

“You remember my order, right?” Stella spoke as she got up to stretch her legs. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was getting unbearable.

“Of course, I’ll head inside and give him a call.” Dana got up and pressed a kiss to Stella’s cheek before rushing indoors.

Stella did a lap of the bottom of the garden before flopping down on the swing seat. She rocked herself gently with her trainer-clad foot on the ground, easing her swings. Her shoulder twinged and she screwed her eyes shut. She could hear Dana talking from inside the kitchen and she used that as a distraction.

Her scan was booked for Friday but she wished it was sooner so she could just admit that Dana had been right about the tissue damage. It would feel strange going to the hospital for an actual appointment instead of visiting Dana and having lunch together. She hadn’t told Dana about the appointment and she thought it would be best to wait until she had the results.

“He’ll personally deliver over food in 20. Do you want anything to drink?” Dana shouted from the doorway.

“Another glass of water please,” Stella shouted back and she turned her head so she could see Dana come and collect their glasses from their precarious position in the grass.

The sound of plates clattering and Dana humming to herself was a welcomed distraction as Stella pushed away the thoughts of doubt. She stayed on the swing, lost in her thoughts until Dana bumped her hip on a chair and said “fuck.” Stella headed inside and she heard Dana talking to Alberto. The utensils and plates had been laid out neatly and Stella slid into one of the chairs. The front door closed and she could hear Dana’s feet padding on the wood floor. 

“There’s so much food. He gave us some extra food which I will put in the fridge and you can take half home with you.” Dana communicated as she served the food and dumped the rest of the containers in the fridge or on the counter.

“You got ribs?” Stella asked as she speared her grilled chicken and watched Dana get sauce all over her fingertips.

“Yes,” Dana replied with a mouthful of food and Stella smiled. Usually, she would tell the person not to speak with their mouthful but Dana just looked so adorable and she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

\--

“Fuck, I’m stuffed. I cannot eat anymore.” Dana moaned after wiping her face free of sauce. Stella had finished before her and organised what food she was going to take home with her.

“I’ll clean up, you go relax. The sun’s moved and the garden is completely shaded now.” Stella said and Dana smiled at her. However, Dana didn’t move, instead, she watched Stella clean up everything and wash the dirty dishes.

They spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories about their college years. Stella crushed a boy’s hand in his locker because he was harassing a younger student and how it gave the girl courage to tell her story. The boy was expelled and reported to the police. The police officer told Stella that she would make a ‘brilliant police officer’ and that officer inspired Stella massively. Dana told a story of how her roommate punched a biker for shouting slurs at a gay couple.

Dana had fallen asleep on the picnic blanket with her head resting on Stella’s stomach. Stella could feel herself getting drowsy but she didn’t want to sleep. The afternoon went by slowly and the temperature was finally starting to drop. Sirens wailed in the distance and the city was coming to life again as it was nearing rush hour.

Her neck ached and her phone was dying but she wouldn’t change this current state of peace for anything. Dana stirred and pressed a kiss to Stella’s ribcage. “how long was I out for?” Dana murmured and stretched her body.

“About two hours. I didn’t want to disturb you but my neck is killing me,” Stella replied and Dana shuffled position so Stella could stretch and get settled more comfortably.

“I haven’t felt this lazy in years,” Stella said and Dana nodded in agreement.

“Maybe you hadn’t found the right person to be lazy with,” Dana replied quietly and Stella ran her hand through her hair.

“I hadn’t found the right person because I didn’t want to wait but now, I’m starting to realise that it was a good decision to wait,” Stella added while dropping her gaze to Dana.

Dana sat up and pressed a quick kiss to Stella’s lips before settling back down on the blanket. Stella slide down next to her and they spent the evening watching the sunset with their fingers intertwined.


	3. this is me trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella makes an important decision when her injury is confirmed and treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from one of my favourite songs from taylor swift's folklore album and it fitted this chapter well. things are starting to move on between our favourite couple and I really hope I'm doing them justice. this chapter made me miss London, even more, when I wrote the description of the car ride home :(
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who has been reading <3

_Friday._

The hospital corridor was eerily silent and deserted. This wing of the hospital used to be full of life but now it was used for normal appointments. Many appointments had been cancelled or rescheduled to a later date. Stella had been lucky as she was referred by her GP which eased the waiting time for an appointment. She had already predicted what was wrong with her shoulder and the orthopaedical doctor confirmed her prediction. She was given a sling, told to ice her shoulder regularly and take pain relief only if she needed it. She was advised to take the sling off in 72 hours so she could begin to use her shoulder normally. However, she was advised that she may have symptoms for up to three months which is completely normal.

Since the weather was so nice, Stella had walked to the hospital but she was now regretting that decision as the temperature had increased dramatically since she arrived for her appointment. She had two options, she either walks home, or she calls Dana and sees if she can pick her up but that would mean telling Dana that she had been right which Stella wasn’t prepared for just yet. Her shoulder was killing her but it would take a little time to get used to the sling.

“For fuck sake,” Stella muttered to herself as she fished her phone out of her bag. She stopped in the middle of the car park to call Dana, who answered after two rings.

“Hey Dana, are you busy?” Stella asked, trying to keep her voice neutral and not give away that she was in pain.

_“No, I just cleaned my bathroom. Where are you?”_ Dana asked while something clattered in the background.

“I’m at the hospital and I need a ride home,” Stella said as she paced on the tarmac. Her converse made a light tap with every step she took.

_“Why are you at the hospital? How did you get there?”_ Dana asked, worry evident in her voice.

“I had an appointment about my shoulder and I walked,” Stella replied coldly, she just wanted to go home and rest.

_“I’ll pick you up. See you soon,”_ Dana said curtly before hanging up.

The wait was awful. Stella paced and tried to think of how to apologise to Dana for the way she spoke but the dull ache in her shoulder was rather distracting. She had pain killers somewhere in her bag but being able to use one hand properly was going to take some getting used to and she didn’t want to rely on Dana all the time. She **hated** being looked after. She could look after herself just like she had been doing for years.

A car pulled into the lot and she stopped in her tracks. She recognised the car straight away and she took a deep breath before approaching the now stationary car. She stood by the passenger door but she couldn’t bring herself to grab the handle. The engine turned off and Stella stepped back.

“I shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry,” Stella said as Dana got out of the car. Dana wasn’t bothered that she was parked across two spaces, what was bothering her was Stella’s behaviour.

“You made the right decision calling me because I want to help you. Stel, I’m so relieved that you got your shoulder checked out. I’m not saying that because I am right. I am simply stating it because you listened to me and you eventually put your health first,” Dana said and walked round to the passenger side of the car, where Stella stood, rooted to the spot.

“I’m trying. I’m trying not to push you away but you caring for me is so new and I’ve never had to rely on someone else before. I’m sorry for speaking coldly on the phone. I don’t know what else to say,” Stella rambled and she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

“You’re trying and that’s all I can ask for. I will never pressure you but you taking the first step and calling me is progress. You’re doing things that you’ve never done before unintentionally; it’s happening naturally and you aren’t forcing it,” Dana replied and stepped in front of Stella, so they were facing each other.

“You were right about my shoulder. I will attempt to listen to you more, but I am not making any promises,” Stella whispered and Dana smiled slightly.

“Let’s get you home so you can rest that shoulder,” Dana whispered back and pressed a soft kiss to Stella’s cheek.

The drive home was quiet as Stella watched the city whizz past. The streets were livelier, and it felt like pre-pandemic London when theatres were packed, Oxford Street was busy, and the roads had tailbacks. The sound of London buses and taxis was music to Stella’s ears and the sound of horns from impatient drivers was welcomed rather than despised. People and shops were blurs as they passed by but Stella found that comforting. London had been her home for years and she was finally sharing her _home_ with someone who mattered to her.

Dana parked the car and Stella’s head remained on the headrest, just staring out the window at the houses on the other side of the street. They stayed in the car for a few minutes before Dana slipped out to help Stella out.

They headed into Stella’s house and Stella went straight to the sofa. Her bag was dumped on the floor, her shoes were still on and she was tired. Dana got Stella some water and some painkillers. She also opened the French doors and the windows to let some air into the stuffy house.

“you know where I am if you need me,” Dana said after pressing a kiss to Stella’s forehead. Stella was already half asleep but she smiled anyway.

Instead of staying in her own house, she stayed at Stella’s. She found a to-do list that Stella had pinned to the fridge so Dana got to work. She found cleaning rather therapeutic. Stella’s house was beautiful and Dana found herself falling more in love with it when she found the study. It had large windows and it was spacious but it was so Stella. The decoration was minimal but modern. There weren’t many personal items like photos around but she did spot a frame on Stella’s desk. Within seconds, she recognised the man as Stella’s father. Stella had told the story about this exact picture one time. Stella looked quite like him and a small part of Dana wishes he was still here to see how brilliant his daughter is.

On the window seat, there was files and other work-related items which Dana didn’t touch. She dusted the bookshelves and was shocked to find a small variety of first editions. She knew that Stella loved books and reading when she got the chance but these first editions were in pristine condition.

“Those first editions were my fathers,” Stella’s voice made Dana jump back and nearly fall.

“They’re beautiful,” Dana replied as she traced the spine of one.

“My father loved books and I inherited that passion. I’ve been looking for a first edition of Moby Dick, but they’re extremely hard to get a hold of,” Stella said as she stepped further into the room and watched Dana scan the rest of the shelves, dusting the books gently.

“Moby Dick is my favourite. My father used to call me Starbuck and I’d call him Ahab,” Dana said, reminiscing the times with her father.

“I’m going to lay back down but if you ever want to borrow any of my books, just ask. I trust you to look after them. Thank you, by the way.” Stella said as she turned and left the room. She wasn’t just thanking Dana for doing the chores, she was thanking her for everything she’s done and her patience.

\--

“Stel, there’s food in the fridge for you to warm up in the oven once you’re done in the bath,” Dana spoke through the closed bathroom door.

“Dana, would you mind staying here tonight? With me?” Stella asked and she was glad she was behind a closed door as she was nervous.

“Uh, of course, I’ll go and get some things from my house,” Dana replied before rushing down the stairs, slightly panicking.

When she returned, Stella had managed to get herself into her pyjamas and the sling was laying on the dresser. Stella was applying moisturiser at her vanity and watching Dana put her bag in the corner of the room. Dana had changed into her PJs at home and was ready to complete her nightly routine in Stella’s en-suite.

“This sounds ridiculous but where I am sleeping?” Dana asked shyly as put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

“in here with me. Fuck, I sound needy. What I meant to say is I’d like for you to sleep in here with me, but the spare room is the other option if you-” Stella's ramble was cut off by Dana’s giggle.

Dana spat and rinsed her mouth out before speaking, “I’d love to sleep in with you as long as you’re comfortable.”

“I want to do this,” Stella said as she gingerly climbed into bed and got settled. Eventually, Dana joined her and rested her hand on Stella’s stomach as she lay on her side. Stella was laying on her back and the pressure on her shoulder was welcomed. The room was light as it was still light outside but they drifted off quickly with smiles on their faces.


	4. sunrise and seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wake and watch the sunrise. Stella asks Dana to join her at the beach and Stella starts to let Dana in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter I have written so far!! I'm trying to update regularly and not leave nearly a week between each chapter💜

Stella awoke slowly, the pale light streaming in through the half-closed curtains. Her shoulder was aching and her body felt heavy. She cracked her eye open and smiled when she caught sight of Dana sitting at the window in the corner. She was sat on the chair from the vanity with one of Stella’s silk robes on, her fingers delicately wrapped around a steaming mug and her eyes watching the sky change colour. Stella shifted quietly in the bed and found a more comfortable angle to watch Dana.

“I haven’t watched a sunrise since I started my very first shift at the hospital. I’m either working or sleeping when it rises,” Dana’s quiet voice broke the serene atmosphere, not that Stella minded.

“When I was in Belfast, I’d often watch the sunrise whether it was in my hotel room or the temporary office they’d dumped me,” Stella replied, watching the sky through the gap in the curtains.

“I prefer the sunset but the sunrise is just as beautiful,” Dana said, sipping from the mug and closing her eyes, basking in the light.

“I didn’t have a preference before but now I prefer sunrises,” Stella said with a small smile gracing her lips.

“Sorry to change the subject but do you need a painkiller?” Dana asked as she deposited her mug onto the window sill and rose from the chair. Stella nodded and Dana went to get a painkiller from the medicine cabinet.

“water or tea?” Dana asked from the bathroom doorway.

“Tea, make it sweet,” Stella replied and eased herself back into a laying position. She was craving coffee but she decided tea was lighter and would keep her hydrated longer. One thing she hated about painkillers was they dehydrated her and she would be drinking nearly four litres a day. She had learned from experience.

When Dana returned with a steaming mug of tea and the painkiller tucked in her hand, Stella was sitting in the chair, watching the birds land in the oak tree in Dana’s garden.

“You want to get out of the city today?” Stella asked, almost sheepishly as she took the mug and pill out of Dana’s hands.

“Where would we go? We can’t go too far” Dana replied, she lowered herself to the floor and sat cross-legged in front of Stella.

“You remember that beach I mentioned? I want you to come with me as I don’t think I can face it alone this year.” Stella said honestly with a sad smile.

“Of course, I’d be honoured. I’ll have to drive because of your condition,” Dana replied and Stella sipped her tea.

After Stella had showered and they had breakfast. They hit the road and within an hour, they were pulling into the village. Stella had directed Dana throughout the journey and was telling her where to park. They parked outside a small village hall with red bunting decorating the wooden gateway. The village hall was white with a few windows dotted around the whole building. The lawn was cut neatly and rather green. The cull of the seagulls and the splash of the waves was soothing and it spurred the women to escape the confines of the car. The heat hit them instantly but neither of them minded as the sea breeze cooled them. The beach was a five-minute walk from the hall. Dana locked the car and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Stella was fidgeting with the sling while her sunglasses were perched on the edge of her nose.

“Do you know many people that live here?” Dana questioned as they walked side-by-side down the country lane towards the beach. The cull of the seagulls was increasing in volume and the smell of the sea was a welcomed sensation.

“I know a few people. There’s a couple, George and Fran who owns the café on the seafront and Romana who looks after the village hall. Her girlfriend works in a boutique in the next village over. It’s much bigger and attracts a larger volume of tourists.” Stella replied, pushing her sunglasses up onto her nose so they didn’t fall off her face.

“I’d love to live in such a quiet but beautiful place like this,” Dana said as they reached the beach. It was sandy and the tide was in, lapping gently at the golden sand. The beach was rather empty, there was a boy who was sat on the sand in the distance and a dog splashing about in the sea.

“I couldn’t live here. I prefer the noise of the city but sometimes coming here reminds me that it is okay to relax and go places where you’re just a stranger, like everyone else,” Stella said and she hesitated before lacing her free hand with Dana’s. Their hands fit each other’s perfectly and they smiled at each other.

“I think when I retire and want to leave the city, I’d find a small village like this. It doesn’t have to be by the coast, it could be in the middle of the countryside where I could wake up every morning to beautiful scenery,” Dana said, before losing herself in thought. They stayed on the path but walked close to the beach.

Stella smiled as she saw the café slowly coming into view. She didn’t say anything to Dana, instead she squeezed her hand and nudged her injured arm towards the building. It was a pale blue with wooden exterior and large bay windows. It was small and looked homely with a nautical theme. The sign was white and looked handcrafted. They approached the building and Stella dropped Dana’s hand as an older woman approached Stella.

_“Star!”_ the short woman shouted with pure joy.

“Fran,” Stella replied enthusiastically and smiled happily at the older woman. Dana watched with a polite smile on her face.

_“Who is this fine-looking lass?”_ Fran asked, looking Dana up and down.

“This is Dana,” Stella said simply as Fran ushered them inside.

They were directed to a window table that looked into the distance at the cliffs. A teapot and mugs were placed immediately in front of the women. Fran had said something about cake and Stella laughed after she left them alone.

“Fran makes gorgeous cakes. Her fruitcake is heavenly and she always makes me take one home. After we’ve had our tea and cake, I’ll take you to my father’s spot and we can relax on the beach,” Stella said quietly as she stirred the sugar into her tea. Dana watched a pair of kids catching a frisbee and she smiled to herself.

Fran came back with two plates of cake and she sat at the table with them. Dana took a bite and moaned. Stella was right, it was heavenly.

_“Star, you’ve come early this year to see ‘is spot. We missed you last year,”_ Fran said, turning her attention to Stella and leaving Dana to eat her cake.

“I didn’t come last year as I was away on a case. Yes, I’ve come early this year as quarantining in the city was making me feel claustrophobic and it made me miss him even more than I usually would,” Stella openly admitted and Dana smiled behind her mug before taking a sip of her tea.

_“Well, I’m glad you were able to make the trip this year even with the current state of the world. Our quarantine was completely relaxed and we’re lucky as we could walk in our field at home,”_ Fran said and a man appeared in the doorway. Dana presumed this tall, slim and fair-haired man was George. 

“Is that our Stella?” George asked loudly as he strutted into the café. Fran nodded and Stella stood up. George pressed a kiss to her hair and Stella smiled at him. George had a little rant about the rules of social distancing and Fran just dismissed his ranting which made the younger women laugh.

_“Excuse him, he doesn’t like to play by the rules,”_ Fran said and George scoffed as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Fran, neither do I but this is serious,” Stella reminded her and Fran just smiled as she got up and took away the empty plates. When she didn’t come back, Dana spoke up, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m assuming that George knew your father.”

Stella nodded and bit her lip before replying, “George is like the uncle I never had. He would tell me stories about their antics and how my father still visited even when my mother didn’t approve of it. Fran remembers the first time she held me and she told my father that Stella was the perfect name as I would always outshine everyone. Hence the nickname.”

“That’s beautiful. I see the nickname stuck. They’re important to you and that’s all that matters,” Dana said quietly, aware that she was being watched by Fran. Stella hadn’t sensed Fran’s presence as she threaded her fingers with Dana’s and rested their intertwined hands on the smooth tabletop.

_“Are you pair heading off now?”_ Fran asked from the counter. Stella replied, “Yes, but we’ll stop by on the way back if you’ll still be here?”

Dana took this as her cue to wait outside as Fran approached Stella with tears in her eyes. Stella wiped Fran’s tears away and promised they’d be back in the summer when it was easier to do things. Fran and George would be at home in the afternoon so Stella had to say goodbye now. Stella tried paying for their food and drink but Fran wouldn’t have it. So instead, Stella left it on the counter, knowing that George would slip it into the till.

Stella joined Dana outside and they waved goodbye to the older couple. Fran was still emotional but the tears had stopped. George sighed as he waved and then ushered Fran back inside. The cliffs slowly became bigger as they walked further away from the café.

“You’re probably wondering where we’re going. There’s a small lighthouse at the bottom of the cliffs where my father used to hang out as a boy. When I was old enough, mother let me have some of his ashes to spread there. It isn’t used anymore but it’s always unlocked and recently been restored by some locals,” Stella spoke with a slight tremble in her voice. She was grateful that she had someone here with her this year as she knows deep down that she wouldn’t have been able to face it on her own.

“Fun fact, I have never been inside a lighthouse. I’ve been outside of one but never climbed the stairs to the lookout area at the top,” Dana replied, to help Stella relax. Stella chuckled and the lighthouse was slowly coming to view.

“We will have to go onto the beach to get round to it. It is still mostly sand but still watch your footing,” Stella said as she directed them towards the sand. Their feet sank slightly and Dana laughed, throwing her head back as it tickled.

It took them a few minutes to get to the bottom of the cliff and the lighthouse stood proudly at the base. The vivid red coloured paint gleamed as the sunlight bounced off the surface. The white door was open and it was dark inside. Stella headed inside first and Dana stood outside, just admiring it in all its glory before ascending the stairs. The rope used as a bannister was new and smooth. Their footsteps echoed and the further up they went, the lighter but warmer it got. Stella reached the top of the spiral stairs and looked around. The area was nearly the same as it had been two years ago. The only difference was the armchairs had been replaced with a sofa set neatly on a platform. All the equipment had been stripped out years ago and it made the lookout feel bigger.

“Wow,” Dana said breathlessly as she reached the top step and looked out at the view.

“I can see why my father loved it here. No one to bother you. It’s you, the cliffs, the sea and the gulls.” Stella said as she stepped towards the platform. Her sling had slipped slightly but it didn’t bother her.

They watched the sea for a while before seating themselves on the sofa. Dana unzipped the backpack and pulled out a water bottle for Stella. She then retrieved a painkiller from her little first aid kit and handed it to Stella who had pulled the sling off.

“it’s rather peaceful. It makes you forget that out there, there is so much uncertainty, pain and death,” Dana said sadly.

“Some choose uncertainty and chaos because they don’t how to process trauma or change. Uncertainty scares me, Dana.” Stella spoke softly and the emotion was clear in her voice. Dana pulled her into a hug and Stella broke down.

The embrace was comforting and Dana whispered sweet nothings into Stella’s ear. Dana knew how much this trip meant to Stella and how Stella had been struggling. “He’s so proud of you, never forget that,” was the last thing she whispered before Stella pulled away and turning so, she could rest her head on Dana’s shoulder.

They stayed in the lighthouse for an hour. Stella told a story about her father that George had told her several times. The rest of the time, they just sat watching the storm clouds roll in and the seagulls flying.

“I don’t want to leave,” Stella whispered as she reached the last step at the bottom.

“Neither do I. We’ll come back soon, once everything is somewhat back to normal,” Dana whispered in reply while adjusting Stella’s sling. Their walk back to the car was accompanied by rumbles of thunder and a few flashes of lightning. They made it into the car just as the downpour started. The thunderstorm eased off and the sun was coming back out as they reached the outskirts of London.

The radio was on mainly as background noise. Occasionally, Stella would sing quietly along to a song and Dana would do the same. The traffic was as bad as Dana predicted and they got home quickly. Stella pressed a kiss to Dana’s lips and climbed out of the car. Dana decided to give Stella some space so she headed into her own home once she grabbed her backpack and locked the car.

Her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter where she had dumped it. It was a text from Stella.

**Thank you for today. You were there when I needed you most. I trust you. - Stella x**


	5. toddler time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana agrees last minute to babysit a toddler and enlists Stella's help.

July 7th, 2020.

_“The UK’s national lockdown was lifted three days ago.” t_ he radio host said cheerfully as Stella waited for her kettle to boil. The front door opened and a toddler came waddling into the kitchen. Stella bent down to pet the Labrador. The door closed a few seconds later and Dana’s footsteps grew closer.

“You didn’t tell me that we’re babysitting for Naomi again,” Stella said while making her mug of tea.

“It was a last-minute thing. She got called in to cover for someone and their usual sitter has covid so I offered to take him,” Dana said as Sam tugged at the bottom of Stella’s summer dress.

“Please tell me you bought toys with you,” Stella asked as she lifted Sam and bopped his nose with her index finger. He shrieked in delight and kicked Stella in the ribs.

“Yes, I did, they’re in bags in the hallway,” Dana replied, watching Sam study Stella. Stella nods and carries him into the garden. it’s cooler outside today, the perfect temperature for a toddler to play for hours until he is tired. Dana retrieves the bags and scatters the toys out on the grass.

Sam picks up a toy train and pushes it along the grass, clearly impatient as Dana snaps together with the plastic track pieces while Stella builds the bridge. The train hits Dana’s foot and she flicks it back with her foot. Sam laughs and then pushes it in Stella’s direction. Stella pushes it back and it stops halfway so Sam has to crawl to reach it. Once the track is built, Dana guides Sam to the large set-up and shows him how the tracks work when he pushes the train and let’s go of it. While Dana and Sam interacted with the track, Stella went inside and prepared some snacks. Some carrot sticks and apple slices for Sam, for herself and Dana, some breadsticks and a sour cream dip. She also poured some juice into Sam’s sippy cup and grabbed two water bottles. She carried the tray outside and Sam was immediately interested in what Stella had instead of what Dana was doing with the train.

“For his ages, he doesn’t babble much,” Stella said as she passed Dana a breadstick.

“I had the same thought but I remember Naomi telling me that he is quiet around people he doesn’t recognise. He was babbling away when Naomi dropped him off and before I came here. She was worried, I mean who wouldn’t be, but I assured her that I still get tested regularly even though I am not at work. I also told her that you have been getting tested and that seemed to ease her nerves. She assumed that I’d be here which is why she gave me the bags of his favourite toys.” Dana replied as she took the breadstick and dipped into the pot.

Sam was sucking on a slice of apple and bashing his sippy cup on the ground, clearly entertained by boring adult discussion. He ignored the carrot sticks and focused on the apple slices. Once they were all gone, he pouted and said “apple” which made Stella smile.

Dana tried to coax him into eating the carrot sticks but he refused and walked on unsteady feet to Stella. He sat in her lap and Stella stroked his fine brown hair. Dana took Sam’s mini tantrum as a cue to cut another few slices of apple. Dana returned the garden without the apple to find Sam was dozing off in Stella’s lap. Stella had shifted so she was more comfortable and Sam was curled up with his head resting on Stella’s boob. She sat next to Stella quietly and hummed a nursery rhyme. Sam was napping peacefully and Dana couldn’t stop looking at Stella who was falling asleep herself.

Stella was still sitting up as she fell asleep so Dana eased the sleeping pair down onto a blanket. Sam didn’t wake but Stella did crack an eye open. She smiled at Dana before letting sleep overcome her fully. Dana headed back inside and put the freshly cut apple slices into the fridge. She washed the plates and Sam’s sippy cup. She then headed back outside and put the unused toys back in their bags. Once all the little jobs were done, she joined the napping forms on the blankets. Sam had moved and was clinging to the top of Stella’s dress so Dana carefully moved him onto the blanket. He woke up and Dana tickled his belly lightly, his pout transformed into a smile. He made grabby hands and Dana lifted him onto her lap. Stella was still fast asleep which made it Dana’s job to keep the now energetic toddler occupied.

Sam spotted the colouring book and pointed at it. Luckily, Dana didn’t have to move too far to reach the book and the pencils. Sam took the book from Dana’s hand and settled himself back on the blanket. The colouring book was open to a page with a rocket, a planet and the moon. The pencils were spread out next to Dana who picked a grey colour for the moon and Sam was scribbling with a red on the planet. Stella was watching from her position on the blanket with a smile on her face. Dana made the perfect mother, her passion and dedication to anyone were some of the things that Stella _loves_ about her.

“Sam, what about green?” Dana said and Sam snatched the pencil from her hand to scribble through the detailing on the rocket. Dana laughed so did Stella and Dana’s eyes shot straight to Stella. Sam pointed at the yellow pencil and then looked at Stella, who caught on and picked up the pencil. She put her pencil above the moon, without touching the page and Sam then pushed her hand down. His hand stayed on hers as she coloured in the moon. He babbled and then clapped his hands. They all laughed but the moment was ruined by the doorbell sounding.

Dana signalled for Stella to stay with Sam while she got the door. It was Naomi, she was early but Sam was happy to see her. Stella picked up the remaining toys and Dana took the bags into the house. Naomi and Sam held hands as they walked down to the street to their home. Dana was a few steps behind with the bags, giving them space. She left the bags in their front garden and waved goodbye to Sam.

Dana kicked the door shut and sighed. She could hear Stella clattering plates and she followed the sound. She sat down at the table and Stella put a bowl of chicken salad in front of her. Stella had the same and sat at the opposite end of the table.

“You were good with Sam.” Dana broke the silence and Stella looked at her, with an unreadable expression.

“He’s a sweet boy. You were perfect with him.” Stella replied before returning to eating.

“I like babysitting him but it gives me baby fever every time,” Dana said and Stella chuckled.

“Well, there’s still plenty of time to have a child or foster a child,” Stella said quietly and Dana’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Have you considered fostering before?” Dana was prying but she was interested as deep down she sensed that Stella would be a brilliant mum.

“I have. I see so many foster children, well just children in general, get on the wrong side of the law because they disagree with their parents or whoever they’re living with and act out without thinking of the consequences it can have later in life. I offer them advice and hope they choose to do the right thing. Most of them re-offend and then realise that they’re potentially ruining their future.”

“You have a big heart, Stella. You care about those who think they don’t deserve it. You’d be a great mum to whoever, whether they are your flesh and blood or a child from a foster home. You’re an inspiration and a strong powerful woman.” Dana said and Stella nodded with a smile.

“I’m changing the subject but will you stay here tonight?” Stella asked as she got up from the table and dumped her bowl in the sink. She pressed a kiss to Dana’s temple before disappearing into her study as Dana replied simply with a “yes.”


	6. only good things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the park and an important step is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!! <3
> 
> IMPORTANT: 
> 
> So I need to be honest, I'm really struggling with writing this series currently. Uni work has really consumed most of my time recently and I'm not finding enough time to focus on writing this story. Now I love writing this series and the support I've received from people but I need to take a break. Originally, I planned on taking the series down and reuploading it after a decent edit but I decided against that as I still want people to enjoy the story so far! I don't know how long this break will be, hopefully, it will not be too long. I have some unfinished one-shots which I could possibly finish and will most likely publish IF I get the time. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for the continuous support and love <3

“what do you want to do today?” Dana asked as she traced patterns onto the bare skin of Stella’s back.

“park, beach or outdoor theatre?” Stella replied, her voice groggy.

“A walk in the park sounds lovely. The beach and theatre will be packed.” Dana replied before pressing a kiss to each of Stella’s shoulder blades.

“Park it is then,” Stella murmured and closed her eyes again.

They laid in bed for another twenty minutes before getting up and showered for their day ahead. Stella made breakfast while Dana blow-dried her hair and did the rest of her morning routine. They ate breakfast at the garden table as it was already rather warm outside and they wanted to enjoy the summer weather before it disappeared.

Dana packed them a light picnic lunch for their day out while Stella made the bed and tided her bedroom. Dana knew her way around Stella’s kitchen and the rest of the house now. The only time she went home was if she needed clothes or to do her chores. She always took her dirty clothes home even though Stella offered to do the laundry for her so she didn’t have to make twice as many trips. But what Stella didn’t know was that Dana wouldn’t wash everything of her own, there was a shirt she wore to bed that she didn’t wash as it smelt like Stella and each time, she wore it, the smell would linger.

“Are we walking or taking the car?” Stella asked as she sat on the bottom step and slipped on her converse.

“Walking,” Dana said as she brushed past Stella and ran up the stairs. Stella rolled up the bottom of her jeans and stood, waiting for Dana to reappear.

She reappeared with Stella’s sunglasses and her backpack. She put the sunglasses on Stella’s head and then rushes into the kitchen. She quickly packed the food and drink into the backpack.

Their walk to surrounded with many sounds. The London traffic hummed in the distance, music was coming from a house they passed further up the hill from Stella’s house and children laughing grew closer. Their local park was large with a little pond, a playground and a playing field. What some people didn’t know was there was a woods that at the furthest end of the field behind the old tennis hall. Stella had been to the woods only a few times in the years that she’s lived in this area. It’s beautiful in autumn when the leaves are crunchy and there was a light dusting of snow underfoot.

They walked across the field, dodging the families and couples that had made themselves comfortable.

“Where are we going?” Dana asked as Stella tugged on their interlaced hands.

“There’s a quiet area up here,” Stella said as she slowed down so Dana could keep up. Their hands were clammy as it was hot in the sun but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Once they reached the outskirts of the field, the old tennis hall came into view and to the left of the building was a patio that was maintained by a few members of the community. The hall had been purchased by a private renovation company. It was to be renovated into a functioning tennis hall with a small array of businesses. The patio was part of the package with the shop that was currently being completed. The owners of that lot were happy for people to use the patio now and even when the bakery would be complete. 

The patio had a marble pattern on the tiling, the metal arch and fence had been restored, new tables and chairs had been laid out. There was also a love seat in the bandstand that was tucked in the corner of the small patio. The loveseat was occupied by another couple but that didn’t bother them. They pushed on the little gate and Dana spotted the perfect table for their picnic. The table was tucked away in the corner, ivy plastered the wall next to them and fairy lights intertwined neatly with the ivy.

“I knew this place was being renovated as Naomi mentioned it but I didn’t realise it looked this beautiful already,” Dana remarked as she sat down on the metal chair, Stella did the same and slipped the backpack off. It landed with a soft thud on the table and Dana pulled it towards her. She unzipped it and tugged on the Tupperware. She’d made herself and Stella salads with croutons that were hidden in Stella’s cabinet. Her fridge and the cupboards were nearly empty so they didn’t have much.

“I knew because it was in the local newspaper,” Stella replied with a small smile.

“Stella Gibson reads the local newspaper? That’s news to me!” Dana replied playfully. Stella rolled her eyes and they both went back to eating. The couple in the bandstand left, leaving the two women on their own which made the place feel even more peaceful. the Tupperware was slid back into the backpack and the only items on the table were two water bottles. Dana was taking photos of the scenery while Stella watched from their table.

“I would take you into the woods but it’s too hot” Stella moaned as she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose.

“We’ll explore the woods another day when it isn’t so hot,” Dana replied as she headed into the bandstand. It was shady and cooler than their corner table which was now partially in the sun.

“Stel, come sit here, it’s cooler,” Dana said and Stella rose from the chair, grabbed the backpack and walked across the patio.

She slipped in next to Dana, she let out a sigh as her body adjusted to the cooler temperature. Dana was reading something on her phone, she would occasionally chuckle and Stella was intrigued.

“What are you laughing at?” Stella asked, closing what little distance was left between them.

“My mom sent me some photos of the puppy that she got. Her name is Opal,” Dana replied, tilting the phone so Stella could see the many photos that Maggie had sent.

“She’s beautiful,” Stella said and Dana nodded in agreement.

“I also have something to ask you.” Dana locked her phone and turned to Stella who nodded and focused on Dana.

“This weekend, me and my mom are facetiming and I was wondering if you’d like to join us. We usually just talk about what we’ve been doing and I’ve spent the past two weeks with you so I thought this would be a great opportunity for you two to get properly acquainted. There’s no pressure but she asks about you occasionally when she checks in as I’ve mentioned you a lot more recently.” She rambled without taking a breath which Stella found adorable.

“I’ll join you. I hope you’ve told her only good things.” Stella replied with a smirk.

“Only the good things but I do think she suspects that I have a crush on you,” Dana replied quietly and Stella chuckled.

“Well, this will be even more interesting,” She said and nudged Dana’s arm playfully. Dana shoved her back lightly and giggled.

They stayed in the loveseat until the temperature dropped and then walked home. It was cooler and it was more bearable. When they got back to Stella’s, Dana flopped down on the sofa and Stella had a cool shower. They spent the rest of the evening in front of the tv watching random episodes of Bones.


	7. facetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a facetime call with Maggie Scully in Dana's reading nook prompts two confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! I'm not officially back from my break but I did manage to get this chapter finished in the spare time I have had. Uni is still taking up so much of my time so updates will be slow :) thank you all for being patient and for those who checked in, it really means the world to me <3

Stella Gibson was rarely nervous but tonight was one of those rare occasions where she was nervous. She’d never spoken to Maggie directly. Stella would tell Dana to pass on well wishes and other pleasantries but never a conversation with the magnificent lady herself. Dana tell stories about her mother and how strong she is.

Dana had cooked dinner and they were now relaxing in her reading nook, waiting for Maggie to call. Dana’s phone stood precariously against some books as she was in a rush and was trying to find her phone stand while Stella looked for furniture on her phone.

“Ah shit,” Dana muttered as she nearly fell into the small space and landed face first in Stella’s lap. Stella helped her find safe footing, the phone stand landed on the table and knocked Dana’s phone onto its screen. The screen clattered and Dana hoped it wasn’t smashed. She climbed over Stella and got settled on her beanbag. Once her phone was checked for damages (there was none) and it was secured in the stand. The nook was quiet but the nervous energy radiating from Stella was making the small space claustrophobic. Stella’s leg was bouncing a steady rhythm into the rug and it was driving Dana insane. She placed a calming hand on Stella’s thigh and she felt the muscles relax. Stella let out a deep breath and watched Dana’s hand draw gentle patterns into her jean-clad thigh.

The ringing of Dana’s phone pulled them from their moment and Stella bit her lip. Dana answered the call and greeted her mother. Maggie sounded so cheerful and excited which made Stella even more nervous. She was out of shot currently and she was resisting the urge to run.

“Mom, Stella is here. I’m going to adjust my phone so just hang on,” Dana said, quickly looking at the screen before messing around the stand and its position on the table. Stella smiled as she saw Maggie and she felt herself relax slightly.

_“Dana, you didn’t tell me that Stella was so beautiful!”_ Maggie commented making Dana chuckle and Stella’s smile brighten.

“Mom!” Dana cried and Stella laughed, throwing her head back.

After Stella had calmed down, she thanked Maggie and the conversation flowed easily. There were a few times when Stella hesitated but a comforting gesture from Dana reminded her that this was a safe space and she could share if she was comfortable enough.

_“So, what are your plans now you can travel?”_ Maggie asked, her question directed to Stella.

“Well, next week we’re looking at renting a small beach house on the coast and spending some time on the beach and exploring. The original plan was renting a cabin near a lake but once I showed Dana the beach house, she was determined for a mini-break to the beach.” Stella said, she could feel Dana watching her with a proud smile on her face.

Stella had no reason to be nervous but there is always that nagging feeling of self-doubt in the back of her mind. Dana sensed that Stella was thinking and turned the phone slightly so she was the main focus. She asked about her siblings as Stella stepped out of the room for some air.

_“Is Stella okay?” Maggie asked with an unreadable expression._

“She’s okay. This is a big thing for her. She doesn’t have a great relationship with her mother and this is also her first serious relationship so she’s adjusting to a large amount of change. But I can tell she likes you so you have nothing to worry about mom.” Dana said reassuringly and Maggie nodded.

_“Shall I leave you two so you can talk?” Maggie asked before Opal started barking in the background._

“I’ll go find her, don’t hang up,” Dana said before rising her seat and going on the hunt for Stella.

She found Stella in the garden, in the swing hanging from the oak tree, watching the last of the sunset above their houses. The orange glow illuminated Stella’s face perfectly and she looked stunning, almost statue-like.

“That glow suits you,” Dana said from the patio and Stella squinted in her direction.

“It’s not as warm as I’d thought it would be but it’s beautiful,” Stella replied, her eyes adjusted slightly so she didn’t have to squint so hard.

“Mom is worried about you. She thought she had made you uncomfortable but I reassured her that she didn’t do anything which seemed to satisfy her. Now I have one question, are you coming back inside to speak to my mom?” She asked and Stella nodded instantly.

“Just give me a minute,” Stella replied and Dana smiled before turning around and heading back inside.

Stella returned and the conversation flowed freely. She relaxed and enjoyed her time learning more about Dana and the Scully family. Some embarrassing stories from Dana’s childhood and teenage years which Dana playfully scolded her mother for telling which made Stella laugh. The call ended and both women were buzzed. They’d both had such a good time and needed to do something.

“Wait five minutes then come upstairs,” is all Dana said before she disappeared up the stairs. Stella quirked her eyebrow and drank the last of her water.

Roughly five minutes had passed and Stella ascended the staircase. She had a sneaking suspicion that Dana had planned this whole thing and it excited her. The bedroom door was closed and she could faintly hear Dana humming to herself. A smile crept onto her face as she knocked on the door. the humming stopped and Stella took that as her cue to enter.

When Stella opened the door, it was dark, the only light coming from a floor lamp in the corner by the bed. Dana was sat on the bed in a thin white t-shirt, no bra and white cotton shorts.

“I don’t bite,” Dana said playfully as she crawled across the bed and place her feet on the floor, gesturing for Stella to come to her.

Stella walked to Dana, standing between her open legs and bending down to press a kiss to the fiery hair she’s grown to love.

“I love you,” Stella blurted out and she winced at her delivery but Dana giggled and rested her hands on Stella’s waist.

“Come to bed, I have something to share with you,” Dana whispered and Stella nodded. They broke their embrace and Stella started stripping off her clothes. “Your silk PJs are in the top drawer of the dresser.” She added before adjusting her legs so she was cross-legged.

Once Stella was dressed and finished her routine, she got onto the bed and laid next to Dana who was still sat cross-legged.

“I’ve told you before that I hadn’t questioned my sexuality until after meeting you. After much consideration and a rather open conversation with a close friend, I’m finally comfortable with who I am. I’m bisexual.” She said with a newfound confidence in her voice.

“I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t doubt that I don’t love you but I can’t say it just yet,” Dana added and she bent over to kiss Stella’s forehead.


	8. beach house (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the journey to the beach house started off rough but it was worth it. their first night was one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!💜 I worked on this chapter over three days and I am so proud of it. the break I took has really helped my confidence and really inspired me to write when I can. thank you for reading and being so patient <3

Stella had packed her car with a small suitcase and was waiting for Dana to put her bag in the boot of her car. It was drizzling but the air was humid and she couldn’t wait to get out of the city. She slipped into the driver’s seat and watched the raindrops slide down her windscreen. She hears movement and the boot slams closed. The passenger door opens and Dana flops down into the seat. Stella presses a kiss to Dana’s cheek before pulling on her seatbelt. Dana does the same and their journey begins.

They stop halfway through their journey for some snacks, a toilet break and to stretch their legs. The traffic was mental as there had been an accident on the motorway, causing delays. The radio and music became irritating so they were both turned off. The pair didn’t have much to talk about as they spend most days with each other. Any conversation about work was banned. The one thing they did talk about was arranging another date, now that restaurants were open for business.

They were walking back to Stella’s car, hand in hand when Dana spoke up. “It’s strange thinking that only months ago we weren’t even friends. We were just neighbours and you offered to help me out.”

“Yeah, it is strange to think about it like that now. However, I wouldn’t change anything that happened. We worked through the emotions and the hurt to get here, where we’re both happy.” Stella said and squeezed their intertwined hands.

The rest of their journey passed by quickly. As they approached the coast, the roads were clear and the weather was brightening. The beach house was located on an isolated section of the beach, away from the main tourist beach. There are two other houses located along the private stretch with a large distance between each house for privacy. The house that Stella had rented was modern but aesthetically pleasing.

The gravel crunched as Stella pulled into the small driveway. The sun had finally come out and the humidity had increased. Stella prayed the owners had remembered to turn on the air-con this morning when they completed their final check of the house. She put the car in park and nudged Dana who had dozed off.

“hey love, we’re here,” Stella whispered as she gently shook Dana.

“already?” Dana replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes already, you were completely knocked out and the traffic wasn’t too bad,” Stella said, undoing her seatbelt and opening her door.

Stella found the key where the owners had said it would be and then she went back to the car to take their luggage in. Dana, who was still a little groggy, made it into the house and flopped down on the soft burgundy sofa. The only sounds were Stella’s footsteps and the waves crashing onto the shore. The sounds were soothing and Dana felt herself drifting off. Stella left their bags in the entryway after locking her car and closing the front door quietly.

She headed into the large kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. The cupboards and fridge had been stocked by the owner and Stella made a mental note to send them a thank you message with a large tip. She had politely asked the owners if they would stock the cupboards if she gave them a list and she would pay them separately from the original rent price. The owner agreed enthusiastically and was willing to do anything to help Stella make this trip perfect.

Stella decided to leave Dana to nap and started with the task of unpacking their things. The main bedroom was on the bottom floor and it led out onto a patio with a jacuzzi. Through the gate of the patio was a path that led to their private beach. The main part of the garden was grass with a picnic table and a large barbecue. The second floor consisted of two rooms, one was a spare bedroom and the other was a mash-up of a games room and library.

Stella had unpacked her things and was moving Dana’s luggage into the bedroom when sleeping beauty rose from her slumber.

“What time is it?” Dana mumbled as she shuffled into the bedroom, nearly tripping over Stella’s suitcase which was still open in the middle of the room.

“It’s two-thirty in the afternoon. Did you enjoy your extended nap?” Stella asked sweetly as she closed up her suitcase and shoved it in the corner. Dana’s was open on the bed but nothing had been taken out yet.

“Mhm, it was refreshing. I think I am making up for the countless hours I missed earlier this year because of work.” Dana replied as she slowly started unpacking her belongings.

“I can do that for you,” Stella murmured as she pressed a kiss to the back of Dana’s neck.

“No, I want you to relax now,” Dana replied, craning her neck to press a kiss to Stella’s cheek.

“Okay, I guess it is only fair,” Stella said before leaving the room and heading into the sitting room.

It didn’t take long for Dana to unpack and move their empty suitcases into the little storage cupboard in the entryway. Stella was sat outside at the picnic table with her journal. Dana watched for a few seconds before investigating the kitchen, surprised to see that it was fully stock with some of their favourite foods. She grabbed a little pot of fruit salad from the fridge, a spoon (when she eventually found the cutlery drawer) and headed outside to join her.

“Can I sit with you or would you rather be alone?” Dana asked as Stella scribbled away on the page.

“No, you can sit, just don’t chew whatever you’re eating loudly,” Stella replied teasingly. Dana giggled and then climbed onto the bench opposite Stella. Dana watched the seagulls bobbing in the water as she ate her fruit and Stella continued to write.

“What are we doing for dinner?” Stella asked as she closed her journal and capped her pen which she twiddled in her fingers.

“Barbecue? As we never had one a few weeks ago” Dana said, reminiscing their impromptu barbecue cooked by Roberto from their favourite Italian restaurant back in London.

“You’re in charge of the grill, I might go for a swim in the sea if isn’t too choppy,” Stella said and Dana nodded.

“you feeling okay?” Dana questioned as Stella’s gaze dropped down to the closed journal.

“Yes, I just needed to get my thoughts written down and organised,” Stella replied before sliding the journal towards Dana. “The page that is bookmarked, I want you to read when I go for my swim so you can process everything I said.”

Stella headed back into the house and grabbed her swimming gear. This time she used the gate on their private patio from their bedroom as she didn’t want to disturb Dana. Dana heard the gate close and she took a deep breath before opening up the journal to the bookmarked page.

_Thursday 16 th July 2020_

_Throughout the drive down to the beach house, all I could think about was my declaration of love for Dana. It wasn’t conventional or normal but nothing about friendship was normal, neither has this ‘relationship.’ We decided against a label (for now), of course, people will assume we are ‘girlfriends’ when they see us acting romantically. In the future, I hope we’re able to come to terms with the feelings we have for each other and not give a fuck what people think. However, for now, we take it each day at a time. I’ve found myself being able to express how I feel without Dana coaxing me to open up. There have been times already where I have closed up but then I remind myself that Dana is the only person I trust and love the most. I have fought and are still fighting many personal battles but I am not alone when fighting these battles now._

_Dana has been so patient and understanding with me. It is something that I do not believe I deserve but I will treasure it. we both have been through trauma which has made us stronger. We’re coming to terms with who we are and embracing it rather than shying away from it. she makes me extremely happy and I am looking forward to spending this time with her, learning about her and falling in love with her even more. I have never been in love before and I can sense that the heartbreak would be gut-wrenching if anything ever went wrong. Unlike Dana, I haven’t ventured into any form of long-term relationship before and I am learning. Having spent the majority of my time with Dana recently, I have concluded that we’d be able to work things out **if** we ever argued. We are learning each other’s boundaries and just testing the waters regarding other aspects of our ‘relationship.’_

_This mini-break should also help us develop further and become more comfortable within ourselves to express and be open about feelings or any stories we share with each other._

Dana closed the journal and she felt different emotions bubbling in her stomach. She was proud of Stella and so grateful for her patience and her understanding. This was all new to Dana and Stella took that in her stride because it was also new to her. they were both exploring uncharted territory (in their own ways) and the support they gave each other proved their trust and commitment. Stella’s declaration had shocked Dana slightly but it squashed the doubts in the back of her mind. They were in this together and would work through any problems together. Things were starting to fall in place and Dana was happy. There was still a _small_ part of her that was waiting for it to all be taken from her and she’d ended up heartbroken and lonely again.

The journal was left on the picnic table as Dana started preparing their dinner.

X-X

When Stella returned from her swim, she slipped inside the side gate quietly and headed straight for the shower. The conditions had been perfect for a swim and she felt much lighter now. Her legs ached and she was starving but the achiness was worth it. she hadn’t been swimming for months due to lockdown and ever since her shoulder healed, she’s been doing light workouts and slowly working her back to boxing. She and Dana have started going jogging together as Dana wanted to become ‘fitter’ because she had put on more weight during quarantine.

She slipped on her kimono and her sliders, she headed into the garden which was backlit by the sunset and Dana was pouring wine into two tall glasses. Stella walked towards the table with a smile on her face. It was so peaceful and it reminded her of their trip to the lighthouse.

“Wow you dressed for the occasion,” Dana said teasingly which earned her an eye roll.

“I am preparing for later,” Stella replied with a smirk on her face. Dana raised her eyebrow before attending to their dinner.

Dinner was a quick affair. Both women were starving and tired. The barbecue was perfect and the alcohol was flowing through their veins. They were tipsy and giggly. The sun had set and it was still pretty humid out. They dumped all their dishes in the dishwasher and headed for a stroll on the beach.

“Have you ever had sex on a beach?” Stella asked Dana, who was clinging to her arm and holding her hand lightly.

“Nope. I have thought about it,” Dana replied, giggling away to herself.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stella said but Dana didn’t hear as she was still giggling.

As they made their way back to the house, Dana stopped and sat on the sand. Stella looked at her questioningly before joining her. their hands weren’t intertwined anymore as Dana had laid herself on the sand and was looking up at the clear sky. This gave Stella an idea. Stella straddled Dana’s hips and bent down to kiss her. what started as a gentle kiss soon turned into tongues fighting for dominance. Dana’s hands were heading for Stella’s hips when Stella pinned her wrists to the sand and began nipping at her neck. Dana moaned and tried to squirm out of Stella’s tight grip.

“Stel, we can’t,” Dana moaned softly but it only spurred Stella on.

“We aren’t doing anything wrong,” Stella murmured into Dana’s porcelain neck before biting on her collarbone. Dana’s back arched off the sand slightly.

“Wait, you aren’t wearing anything under that kimono,” the realisation hit Dana like a truck and was so turned on, she couldn’t think straight.

Stella just smirked and released Dana’s hands which immediately went to the tie of the kimono.

“You have to wait until we get back to the house,” Stella said. Dana dropped her hands and Stella climbed off of her. As soon as she stood, Dana was dragging Stella behind her as she ran awkwardly on the sand. The look of determination on her face was one that Stella had never seen before it made her laugh and feel giddy. They just about made it into the house when Dana was tugging on the tie of the kimono and pushing Stella onto the sofa. Their backs would pay for it in the morning but it would be worth it.


End file.
